


Staying In

by Kalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Understanding, Valentine's Day, date night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Circumstances have conspired to cancel Stiles and Derek's plans for a romantic Valentine's Day night out. Circumstances, but no disasters, no danger - it's really the best way their night could have gone.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Valentine's Spectacular (2021)





	Staying In

Derek glanced at the clock on the dash and cursed softly as he killed the engine, sliding out of the car. They hadn’t _missed_ their reservation for dinner, but really they should be leaving for it right now; in a few minutes at the latest.

He ran for the door, already tugging his muddy and torn jacket off - he dropped it in the basket they kept by the door for just such a purpose on his way in - and was opening his mouth to call out when Stiles stepped out of the study.

“Hello. I wondered when you’d be getting back in.” Stiles said, though he didn’t sound accusatory or upset. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, I’m _sorry_.” Derek said sincerely, wincing. He hadn’t forgotten about their plan to celebrate Valentine’s Day together with a nice dinner, he’d just . . . thought he would have plenty of time to get back before then. “I know I’m late but-”

“Hey, you’re all right and even look like you’re in one piece,” Stiles said with a crooked smile, “that’s enough for me.”

“Give me,” Derek glanced down at himself; there was a good deal of mud soaked into his jeans, though it was mostly dry now - it was flaking off on the floor - and a little more in his hair, “ten minutes?” he hazarded uncertainly. “I’ll be ready! I’m sorry, I-”

“Derek.” Stiles grabbed his face, tugging at him gently, and Derek stopped abruptly, tilting his head. “I cancelled our reservation.”

Derek felt a little pang, bringing his hands up to Stiles’ hips, squeezing lightly and rubbing his thumb over the soulmark he couldn’t see beneath Stiles’ shirt. “Oh. I’m sorry, love. I should have. . .” What? Not gone himself? It wasn’t as though anyone else could have handled the-

Stiles hummed, reaching up and running his fingers through Derek’s hair, interrupting his thoughts. “I don’t really want to go out tonight. Do you?”

Derek shifted, and Stiles raised his eyebrows. Derek shrugged a little.

“Mm.” Stiles gave him a knowing look. “I would rather just stay in all night with you.” His fingers strayed down behind Derek’s ear and he brushed a light kiss to Derek’s lips as his palm settled at the nape of Derek’s neck. Over his own soulmark. He smiled slightly.

“Me too.” Derek admitted, hands sliding from Stiles’ hips to his back, pulling him in closer.

“Good.” Stiles rubbed their noses together. “I cancelled our reservation twenty minutes after you left this afternoon. You go have a shower and put on something more comfortable. Pasta, pizza, or leftover casserole?”

“Pasta, if you don’t mind cooking.” Derek said, squeezing Stiles around the waist.

He laughed softly and nudged Derek away. “I’ll get it started.”

An hour later there were two empty bowls sitting on the coffee table beside them and Derek was basking in the warmth of having Stiles lounging across him. He still tasted like tomato and oregano as they traded lazy kisses.

They _should_ go put up the leftovers and wash out the pot, though, he thought as he idly trailed one hand up and down Stiles’ spine. He voiced the thought, and Stiles hummed, tugging him into another kiss and shifting just enough that one of his knees slid between Derek’s thighs.

It wasn’t _exactly_ getting the kitchen into any less of a mess, but he found he cared rather less. Stiles laughed against his mouth, biting gently, and twisted towards the back of the couch, tugging gently. Derek followed, half squashing him against the cushions and making him laugh again, eyes warm and heavy-lidded.

“You really don’t regret cancelling our night out, do you?” Derek asked, lulled even further as Stiles’ fingers found his soulmark and started tracing the eternally looping lines of it blindly.

“No.” Stiles squirmed a little, tapping his fingers at the nape of Derek’s neck, then continuing his caresses. “I like going out with you, but we’d enjoy it more on a night that _isn’t_ packed with everyone else trying to do the same.”

“And you _knew_ I would be dragged into a pack emergency once I left today?” Derek asked, brow furrowing.

Stiles laughed and tipped his head to rest their brows together. “I know _you_ , and I knew you would _also_ enjoy a night spent at home with me, like this, more than going out on Valentine’s Day.”

Derek growled at Stiles, but couldn’t disguise his smile. He didn’t really bother trying.

“. . . _and_ I knew you’d be dealing with a pack emergency that would not in any way make you more inclined to enjoy a holiday night out in public, in a crowded, busy restaurant full of stressed out people.” Stiles added, and Derek snorted. “Whereas . . . how do you feel about the night we’ve had instead?”

“You know. If you’d been guessing, you wouldn’t have done it.” Derek said confidently, and Stiles hummed.

“No.” he said, shifting one shoulder in an almost-shrug.

“Immeasurably better than I would have about going out.” Derek said fondly. “At least for tonight.”

“We have _all_ the nights to be sappy at each other.” Stiles said, and jumped, yelping, as Derek’s fingers tickled over his side. “Well,” he grabbed Derek’s wrist, not quite pouting at him, “all the nights we don’t have emergencies, anyway.”

“Which is considerably fewer,” Derek sighed, “but I’ll take it.”

“Good, ‘cause you’re stuck with it.” Stiles kissed him, keeping Derek from voicing that it was the happiest he’d ever been to be _stuck_ with anything. Stiles wouldn’t be guessing _that_ , either, though; Derek was well aware how well his soulmate knew him.


End file.
